


The Upperclassmen {Keialice Highschool AU Fic}

by orphan_account



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, I Love Alice, Pining, alice gets happiness for once in his fucking life, alice is not a convict, alice is trans, cuz me too alice, if you havent noticed, its not important i just wanted to share, kai has a crush on alice but too bad for him lmao, the naoreko is minor but its definitely there, yet - Freeform, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Shinogi Keiji/Yabusame Alice
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Yo. Alice.” Rough fingers smacked against Alice’s shoulder as he sat in his desk.

”Reko, shush, we’re in class...”

”Uh, duh, I’m not blind, bro. Do you have the homework.”

”G- wha- you said you had it done!”

”Yeah, well I lied! How hard is that to get into your thick head?” The siblings bickered, unfortunately loud, as they normally did. Aside from the occasional fighting, the Yabusame siblings were happy.

”It’s... it’s fine... tch.”

Suddenly, a petite, quivering girl pranced over to Reko’s desk. “Y-Yabusame...?”

”Oh, hey Egokoro!” Reko looked up, kicking her boots on top of her desk.

”Um... Shinogi asked m-me to give you g-guys these invitation card t-thingies...”

”’ _Shinogi Keiji’s 18th Birthday’._ Why would he want us to go? We’re merely acquaintances...”

”I don’t know, I just b-bring the cards... have a nice day.”

”By the way, Egokoro?” Reko lifted a finger to call her

”Y-Yes?”

”You can call me Reko. We’re buds, right?”

”I-I-I suppose so, i-if you wanna be friends... B-Bye guys.” She skittered away, red in the face.

”She has a crush on you Reko, is that not clear?”

”I know.”

”Then why don’t you make an advance on her?”

”Not sure. She _is_ my type. She has nice hair, she has a good body, she has a cute face. Just not in the mood for a girlfriend right now.”

”Oh, you.”

”What about you? You wanna partner someday?”

”Hell, Reko. I’m not sure. I’m not into anyone.”

”You into guys?”

”Hm. I’ve... I’ve never thought about it.”

Reko scoffed and bit at her nails. “You sure seem like the type.”

”G- what does that mean?!”

”Don’t get offended. I know Shinogi’s on your headlist, Alice, nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

”H-Headlist?”

”Don’t really feel like explaining sex lingo to my biobro right now.” The red chain draped around Reko’s demonias clinked and clanked as she moved them around. “Seeya in 3rd!”

The bell rang as soon as she finished her sentence.

”Yes, see you then.” He grabbed his heavy backpack and made his way to the classroom exit, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, immediately relieving the minor tension in his shoulders.

”Hey Yabusame. You coming to my party”

”I... I’ll have to check with Reko. To make sure we don’t have practice or the like tonight. I may not look like it but I am really a bit of a scatterbrain.” Alice scratched the shaved side of his neon hair.

”Never would’ve guessed.”

”Also, you can call my sister and I by our first names. It is much easier to differentiate who you’re speaking to that way.”

Shinogi snickered. “Alrighty, partner. Then you gotta call me Keiji. It’s only fair.”

”A-Alright... bye, Keiji.”


	2. 2

“You’re so into him.” Reko muttered, getting into her more casual party outfit, consisting of a grey no-sleeved turtleneck with chains, a sleeveless jacket and some zipper jeans. Too ‘edgy’ for Alice’s taste, but just her style.

”Don’t say things like that. If you had proof, maybe I’d combat a bit more.”

”Oh, c’mon, ya dingus! I saw you all ‘cartoon eyeballs pop out, tongue rolls onto floor’ in there with him!”

Alice groaned. “You’re making a simple conversation out to be more than it was.”

”Sorry, I just like being right. Which is good, because... I’m right.” She flashed a shiny, rockstar smile. “Ready?”

”Uh... yes, I think. Is this alright for a party?”

”Lookin’ super hot, bro, let’s get outta here!” Reko hit him on the back, harder than she intended to, sending him sputtering out the door. “Whoops.”

Alice sat in the driver’s seat. “Seatbelt, Reko.”

”I’ll be fine, be quiet.”

”I said to put your seatbelt on.”

”Fine, fine, I’ll put it on, shut up!” She reluctantly fastened her seatbelt as he took off slowly, the way he always drove. 

“Mom and Dad are out of town? What for? I forget...”

”Some business stuff with Mom. Dad’s just bitin’ her tail.”

”How long until they break again, do you think?”

”Hm. Not long. I bet under 3 weeks.” Reko slapped the dash board, plopping down invisible cash.

”I’ll do you one better, 2 weeks!” Alice did the same.

Reko gave a chuckling sigh. “What a stupid thing to imaginary-bet on. When we were little kids, I don’t think I even _knew_ what divorce was until I was, what, an 8 year old?“

”How long has it been since they officially divorced?”

”Hah... uh, 4 years?”

”Oh, how could I forget! They missed our middle school graduation to get their marriage licenses revoked.”

”Our lives are absolutely fucked, bro! Remember when you were callin’ _me_ ‘brother’?”

Alice grinned at the memories. “Yes. Vividly.“

”Wooh! But it can only get better from here! _Samurai Yaiba_ will take off, and we’ll be set with all the luxuries we could ever want! You’ll see, Alice, we’ll be millionaires.”

”You sure are a dreamer, Reko.”

”What, ya don’t think _Samurai Yaiba_ ’s gonna hit it big?”

”I don’t know. The music industry is tough. Even with your melodious voice, it’s still a lot of work.”

”Hell. Even if SY doesn’t work out exactly how I’ve been plannin’ in my mind, we’ll still make music together! Always.”

”Two peas in a... disformed pod.”

Reko’s raspy laugh was booming, yet still nice to hear. It reminded Alice of the old days, where their only problems were a teddy bear’s head getting ripped off.

“Couldn’ta’ said it better myself, bro!”

Alice’s eyes averted to the big house in front of him, surrounded by water, except for a large staircase.

”Woah, dude...”

”That sure is a beautiful house, Reko. I didn’t know Keiji’s parents were so successful.”


End file.
